


The marks we carry

by lokish



Series: VLD omegaverse/AU's [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Langst, M/M, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, and i'm supposed to be sleeping, and it's 4.23 am, because, i have problems in my life, idk - Freeform, lance centric, power, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: Lance is cursed and blessed at the same time.He has a soulmate.





	The marks we carry

Lance is not human. Well, he is, but he isn’t like the rest. His mother is normal, she’s just lovely lady from Cuba. His father? Not so much. He is... Human, but he, like Lance and some of his brothers and sisters, have something that makes them different. Special. 

A mark. 

His father always told him that Lance and his siblings that they were blessed to receive the mark just like him. 

Now, I know you must be wondering, what’s so amazing about a simple mark? Marks like the ones the McClain family have aren’t something you see every day. Their marks aren’t just little spots on their skin, no. They were something that represented your soulmate, something that are supposed to allow you to find them or at least help you in the way. Sounds good, huh? But that's not the exciting part. Marks are always different, unique. And the bigger the mark, the bigger the power it holds. This power helps the bearer to protect their soulmate depending on the type of danger they will face in their lives, it's the kind of power they will poses.

For example, his father was able to make energy shields. He met his mother when he was only a kid. They were neighbors and really good friends, those were happy and innocent times for them. But his mother father drank a lot, and he would try to hit his wife and daughter when he was too lost. Of course, one of those days his father heard his mother screams, and ran into her house to try to protect her even when he was only an 8 year old kid at the time.

He raised his little hands and his shield appeared, protecting him, her, and his future mother in law from the man.

His father’s mark was on his chest over his heart. It was a bubble with a beautiful lily inside. His mother favorite flower.

Lance’s older brother had the ability to cure any kind of injuries, no matter how severe they were.  His soulmate was a really risky and adventurous girl who was always doing crazy stuff. They met after she had a terrible accident and no one but he was there to help her. Nowadays she’s more careful, but she’s still a little clumsy and arrives home with some scrapes after her trips.

His brother mark covers all of his left arm, it’s a forest and a bird flying because she loves to explore and always considered herself a free spirit.

As you can see, the McClain has unique and interesting abilities and each mark has a different purpose and meaning. But Lance’s mark made his father worry. They were all different, but Lance stood out more than anyone in his family.

His mark was a fearsome but majestic Lion with fire all around him. Unlike the others, his mark had color, and it was an angry and deep red, making his marks look more like wounds. What made his father truly nervous, was the size. Lance’s mark was on his back, and it covered all of it. Meaning that his power was greater than any of theirs, which were terrible news because if he needed that much power to protect his loved one, then the danger he was going to face in the future was something big.

But Mr. McClain didn’t want to bother his child with the worrying truth behind his mark. So he decided to keep it for himself and his wife and let him grow like a normal kid. Of course, things doesn’t go as planned.

There’s one thing his father forgot to tell his children, and that’s that they can be rejected. Even if they could find their soulmate and were destined to love that person forever, there was a high chance they wouldn’t love them back. And that afternoon, Lance’s sister Mina, was rejected.

Lance couldn’t bear to see his sister devastated, so he leaves the house. Outside his darks thoughts haunted him down, what if his soulmate didn’t love him too? What would be of him?

He was so distressed he lets his powers free for the first time.

It’s a terrible as his father predicted.

When his family noticed what was happening, they couldn’t do anything but stare in awe and horror.

Lance’s eyes weren’t his kind and sweet blue anymore, they were an unnatural and shiny red. His body was surrounded by a strange energy of the same color and his family was able to see his marks glowing through his clothing.

Lance doesn’t remember much of that day, but he knows he hurt his father by accident. He doesn’t knows how badly, because thankfully his big brother was there to help.

After that, his father forced him to train and learn how to control his power. It was the best for everyone, really and Lance can’t really complain.

They discovered a few things about Lance’s new abilities. When he’s covered in that red energy, he can do many amazing things. He runs faster, he’s stronger (not super strong, but stronger than he is) and can see much better. It’s crazy.

He also finds out if he spends too much time like that, his fangs grow and his nails too, making them look like claws. It makes him look scary and like an animal.

Lance prefers to avoid it.

* * *

 

Voltron happens. Everything changes for Lance and he finally finds out who his soulmate is.

Keith Kogane.

The boy he envied and tried to impressed back in the Garrison and who didn’t have any single clue who he was, _perfect_.

It’s difficult to accept it, really. He wants to deny but he can’t do much about it when he has a big red lion who happens to be the guardian of fire _on his back_. On the bright side, his powers makes so much sense now. He’s fighting aliens in fucking space, so he needs to be strong if he cares about protecting Keith. Fantastic.

Yes, he may not have the best of relationships with him, but he couldn’t just… not care for him. Keith was an important part of Lance, and he was going to protect him like he was supposed to.

* * *

 

Lance knew it could happen to him. But he had no idea how much it was going to hurt.

He felt weak, air left his lungs. He just… Stood there watching the scene unfold in front of him.

Keith and Shiro.

Of course.

How could not see it coming? How could be so blind? It was obvious. No matter how much his friendship with Keith had improved, they weren’t meant to be together. It was impossible, idiotic.

.

.

.

It hurts terribly.

He wishes he didn’t have the mark.

* * *

 

Galras kidnapped Keith. They were torturing. Shiro was losing his mind, Pidge and Hunk were hysterical. Allura and Coran were trying to put order.

Lance was silent, but he was dying in the inside. He had to save Keith, he had to save his soulmate and his friends were only screaming at each other instead of just acting. No, they were doing the right thing. They were trying to come up with a plan to save him, but Lance couldn’t wait. They didn’t understand. He had to go _now_. Keith was suffering, and he just stay there.

The bond, even when it was one sided, was there, and he knew his loved one was in great danger. If he didn’t go soon…

He ran out of the room, not caring about his best friend calling out for him. He had no time to lose.

There’s a big growl.

_RED_.

She was calling him. He could feel her inside his mind.

_“Take me with you. I’m faster than the other lions.”_

Lance ask no questions. He just touched the barrier and Red let him in. Lance had a great power for a reason, right? He just had the perfect excuse to use it at its full capacity.

He was going to protect his soulmate, he was going to do everything to bring him safe and sound.

And no Galra was going to stop him.

 

* * *

 

It happens in a blur.

Lance hears Keith scream, he loses control. He and Red aren’t leaving any Galra escape alive. She ejected him right into their ship. Lance fought from the inside, and she did it from the outside. Not letting other ships get close enough to try to stop him from their rescue mission.

He can hear his teammates screaming through the coms. Shiro is furious like the others, but once they see what Red is doing and how close Lance is to retrieve Keith, they can’t do anything more than to stare the scene with some fear.

They all think the red lion has possessed Lance’s body in order to save her paladin. They don’t know this is the real power the blue paladin had been hiding from them this whole time.

Before anyone can say anything, it all ends. Lance pilots Red while Keith lies unconscious in the cockpit.

When they arrive, Lance carries Keith out his Lion and walks to the med bay. Nobody dares to get close to him. He has a strange energy surrounding him and he looks almost animalistic. They gasp when they see his back glowing with the marks of the red lion, presenting itself with pride.

 

* * *

 

He leaves Keith in the pod. He pass out and when he wakes up hours later, Keith is already awake and no longer hurt. Everyone hugs him with relief when they see he is fine and back to normal.

Everyone is laughing until Allura ask him about what happened. Lance decides to lie and tells everyone it was Red all along. Red and Blue ask him why he lied through the bond, but he decides to ignore them. It was better like that.  

Keith thanks him anyways, gives him a little hug and then turns to Shiro.

They hug, they kiss. Happy to be together again.

Lance smiles, with sadness and fondness in his eyes.

His soulmate, was safe and happy. So Lance was happy too.  

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this was going to be like, 200-500 words only? it weird because i’m going through i writers block and i did this to distract myself omg lol 
> 
> I don’t really like much how i wrote this but i hope it’s ok. Leave a commet or like or reblog or whatever idk enjoy this thing. 
> 
> Also, i have like, 875 followes now (in tumblr) i’m just like stading here like “i have so much people to disappoint now” haha. Thank you for following me guys (there and also here), can’t believe i won over 400 followers aprox. since i started writing vld (lance) stuff. lololol. you are all cool. i may not answer all of your comments, but i read every single one of them and they light up my day.


End file.
